


Felt

by asinner



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Pseudo-Incest, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Riding, Virgin Dexter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinner/pseuds/asinner
Summary: What's a little pseudo-incest to a guy who kills people in his free time?Dexter loses his virginity to the only person in the world he can even imagine feeling something for; Deb.





	Felt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I recently got into this show and am only halfway done with season one, so I hope this isn't too OOC. I don't usually write straight smut but oh mAN would these two be hot together or what?!

“You’re a virgin, right Dex?”

Dexter swallowed and repressed a shiver. Deb’s body sat heavy on top of his, all human warmth and blood. After a moment of contemplation, he nodded. “Yes. I am.”

Deb grinned sweetly and bent down, placing a tactile kiss to Dexter’s temple. “Fuckin’ thought so.”

Dexter said nothing. His heart rate was much quicker than usual, although he wasn’t feeling anxiety. He was achingly hard, moreso than he’d ever been, and it was...interesting. He grasped at the sheets. 

“Would you want to change that, bro? With me?” 

Something about the heat and expectation in Deb’s voice had Dexter nodding immediately. “Yes. I think I do.” 

Deb kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet. His senses were completely and utterly overwhelmed by Deb; by her touch, by her scent, by her voice. He found it hard to breath for a moment. He tensed.

“You okay?” She asked, pulling away and cupping Dexter’s stubbly cheek. In doing so, her clothed ass shifted against his hardness. Although Dexter successfully bit back a whimper, he couldn’t stop the tiny buck of his hips. Deb’s eyes widened for a moment, but that expression quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. Almost experimentally, she ground her hips in a slow circle. “Guess you’re okay, then. Does it feel good?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I--” Dexter sucked in a breath when Deb sped up her grinding. “I don’t know how to--”

“Shh,” Deb cooed, kissing his cheek and snaking a hand beneath his shirt. “Let me take care of you, bro.”

Deb’s words hit him like a punch to the gut. He really, _really_ wanted this, wanted to feel every inch of Deb’s supple body. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced. The only desperation that came close was his need to kill, his desire for blood. “Alright.” He said, voice rough with arousal. 

“Have you ever been given a blowjob?” 

Dexter shook his head, staring at his sister blankly. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Handjob?” 

He shook his head again. 

“Fuck, Dex, you’re as pure as fuckin’ snow.”

Dexter couldn’t help but laugh. If only she knew. 

“How about this,” She began, scooting back so that she was sitting on Dexter’s thighs. She undid his belt buckle as he watched, forehead scrunched in thought. “We’ll start with the real thing, and we can do everything else another fucking time. Because I really, really want you in me right now.” 

Dexter was wholly unprepared for the intense wave of arousal that followed Deb’s statement. It was disconcerting, but not unwelcome. “I’m okay with that,” He said, breathing labored as Deb took out his length. 

“Woah,” She breathed, staring down at what Dexter had to offer. “You’re pretty big, Dex.” 

He couldn’t think of an acceptable response, not when his sister's fingers were curling around his dripping erection. When she let go, he had to hold back a disappointed sigh; that was until Deb peeled off her blue blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the sight of her curved waist and small breasts had Dexter's eyes fluttering closed. 

Deb laughed and grabbed Dexter's wrists, placing them on each side of her waist. “You can touch, you know. I'm basically throwing myself at you.” 

Dexter did as told, stroking Deb's smooth skin. Her breath caught in her throat and she shuddered. Arousal, Dexter thought absently. She's aroused. 

“You're good with your hands, Dex. I've noticed that since we were kids. Always know just what to do with them,” Deb said between soft gasps. She enjoyed being touched, being pet, and Dexter made a mental note of this. 

“Thanks,” He said, eyes glued to the woman on top of him. This yearning was so new, so intense, and he groaned. 

“What's the matter?” Deb asked, concern creeping back into her features. 

“Nothing’s the matter,” Dexter said, eyebrows knit together in confusion not at Deb, but at himself. “I’m just not used to enjoying something this much.” 

Deb was still, and Dexter hated it. He wanted those slim hips moving again, he wanted that gorgeous body pressing against his own. He wanted. So before she could respond, Dexter grabbed pulled at the fly of her jeans. She laughed immediately, and Dexter grinned as though he’d won a prize. 

“Only you, Dex. Only you. Give me a sec, I’ll get these off.” 

He watched as she unzipped her jeans and shucked them off in a rushed motion. Dexter observed that she was wearing boyshort underwear with small puppies on them. Deb removed her t-shirt, revealing her small, porcelain breasts. She’d never been big on bras, ever since they were kids. And of course Dexter had noticed. He’s always been observant. 

She stared at him with a sweet, expectant smile. Was she waiting for him to say something? Dexter thought back to every porno he’d watched with friends in high school, or sex scenes he’d seen in movies. 

“I’m attracted to you,” Dexter all but announced. Deb rolled her eyes, grinning from ear to ear, and leaned down. She placed a soft kiss against Dexter’s lips. She smelled of vanilla perfume, of comfort, of familiarity. 

“Bro, I’m fucking impatient,” She practically whined, her gentle grip once again enveloping Dexter’s exposed length. 

“By all means,” Dexter said, voice rough yet even. “Go ahead.” 

Deb let out a happy sigh and pulled her panties off. Dexter could not seem to tear his eyes away from the view. 

“Shit,” He cussed, suddenly overwhelmed by carnal want. 

Before he could say anything more, Deb grabbed Dexter’s wrist and guided his hand to her now-exposed slit. It was wet, sticky, and inhumanly soft. Dexter shivered; he’d never felt anything like it. 

“Do you feel that?” Deb gasped, shuddering when Dexter began moving his fingers. “I’m fucking wet. And it’s--fuck--it’s because of you, brother.” 

All Dexter could do was stare. Very little surprised him--he had murdered multiple people after all--but this? He was at a loss for words. 

In an instant, Deb sank down on Dexter’s hard cock, slow and gentle despite the voice in her head screaming for more. This was Dexter’s first time, and she wanted to make this last. 

A desperate noise left Dexter’s throat at the sweet, velvety texture around his cock. His thoughts were quiet. No gory urges to repress, no internal conflict, no mask. All Dexter could focus on was the softness of Deb’s body, the needy moans she was making, and his own pleasure-frayed nerves. Fuck. Why hadn’t he tried this sooner? 

When Deb bent down and captured his lips in a glossy kiss, he knew the answer. He hadn’t tried this yet because there was no one else on the planet who he would have wanted to do this with. In terms of romantic feelings, he felt nothing; how could he? But with Deb, he felt safe. Felt. He _felt_. 

Dexter threw his head back in pure ecstasy when Deb began moving. She grinned wickedly, all shapely lips and white teeth as she bounced on Dexter’s cock. The tightness, the friction, desperation; it was all too much. Dexter allowed himself the freedom of placing both of his hands on Deb’s smooth thighs, imagining the hot blood pumping through her veins just beneath her skin. 

“God, fuck--” Dexter choked out, thrusting up into the perfect heat. Deb moaned and swivelled her hips in little circles, taking in Dexter’s flushed cheeks and bitten lips. 

“Does it feel good to be inside me, Dex?” 

All Dexter could do was nod and try to fight off the heat rapidly building in his gut. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Deb begged. “I want to know.” 

Dexter moved his shaking hands from Deb’s thighs, trailing his fingers upward until they met the supple skin above her clit. He marvelled at the almost-scream that tore its way through her throat, and in that moment made it his mission to draw forth as many of those noises as possible. “It feels,” Dexter gasped when Deb tightened around him and quickened her pace. “Warm, wet, soft--oh fuck Deb, I can’t--” 

“Are you gonna come, Dex?” Deb gasped, pressing against Dexter’s strong yet inexperienced fingers as they worked her closer and closer to orgasm. “Inside me?” 

Dexter whimpered pathetically and met her movements with his own thrusts, until the only sounds in the bedroom were their wanton moans and slapping skin. 

“Go ahead, Dex, baby,” Deb cooed, bending down and placing gentle kisses to Dexter’s throat. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You can let go. Just--Just relax and let yourself feel good, okay?” 

The permission was all Dexter needed. He came with a hoarse cry of his sister’s name, abs tightening and untightening as wave after wave of pleasure took him over. He had had orgasms before, out of sheer biological need, but this was different. Dexter had never felt anything like it. 

As he came down from his high, he thrust up into Deb a few more times, slowly. She sighed, seemingly content, and made the effort to get up.

“No,” Dexter breathed, voice quiet and shaky. “No. You need to finish too.” 

“Huh?” Deb’s hazel eyes widened.

“Let me,” Dexter pleaded. His voice was unrecognizable, even to himself. Deb blinked, pink lips parted slightly, and nodded. 

“O-Okay. It’s just that guys I’ve been with never really give a fuck about-- _Oh_!”

With a tactile movement, Dexter pulled out and sped up his fingers, circling the bundle of nerves. He’d read about this, read how to do it days ago when he’d first started talking to Deb about sex. One of Dexter’s strengths had always been applying knowledge, and it was certainly coming in handy. 

Deb squealed and pressed against Dexter’s hand. Despite having came just moments before, Dexter could feel himself hardening again; the sight of his sister’s neediness made it impossible not to. 

Dexter picked up the pace, flexing his fingers and drinking in Deb’s moans. Having this power over her felt _good_. Felt. There was that word again. 

Deb’s thighs tightened around Dexter’s waist as she came. She trembled, hips twitching. After a long moment of what Dexter could only interpret as pure bliss, Deb collapsed against him. 

“Fuck,” She panted, body limp. “For someone who’s never done this before, you sure know what you’re doing.” 

Dexter chuckled. If he could have, he would have felt fondness. Love. Maybe he did, a little. Or maybe he just understood what it would have been like. But whatever it was, it was positive, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Deb’s cheek. It felt like something he was supposed to do; like most human interactions he had. 

She giggled. Naked, sweaty, and sated, the two soon nodded off, quelled by each other’s warmth. For once, Dexter didn’t dream of death and blood. He dreamed of Deb.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! And if you have any prompts for these two, fluff or smut or otherwise, I'd love to deliver!   
> \--asinner


End file.
